Distant Goodbye
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Goodbye...Sasuke... ::Side Chapter to Light in Darkness::


_**Title:**_ _Distant _Goodbye

_**Author:**_ _Troubled-Spirit_

_**Summary:**_ _What Happens after Sasuke gets drunk at a club and Naruto finds him? Side Chapter to __**Light in Darkness**_

_**Pairings:**_ _SasuNaru_

_**Dedication**__ To my lovely futago, whom I love and cherish dearly! Know that I love you and forever hold you dear to me. Love you and miss you!! Thank you for everything!_

_**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**_

_Whispers of promising hope,_

_Words of encouragement,_

_Lips filled with love,_

_Tears of sadness,_

_Aching heart,_

_Lost dreams_

_**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**_

I felt my whole being tremble as I felt his burning kisses upon my skin; I shivered in pleasure but in agony as well. I saw him go down my chest as he kissed my skin, leaving fire in his trail. I tried to focus my mind on the burning pleasure he gave me instead of the burning ache I felt in my heart. I tried to stop the tears that crawled down my cheeks as I moaned in pleasure. His skin sticking to mine as he moved in and out of me in a slow movement, his hair moving in the slow rhythm he set for us. His eyes were captivating as the usual dark and cold onyx eyes were glossed over in pleasure. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I felt his cool hand move up and down my member. I closed my eyes as I threw my head back in pleasure. I didn't think I was going to last much longer, and apparently he didn't think so either since his thrust sped up. The bed creaked under us as our movements became fiercer and faster, it wasn't long before I screamed in pleasure. His name spilled from my lips as my vision went white. But then my eyes widened then when I heard him grunt out my name as he came right after me, spilling his seed inside me. My heart beat was faster at the fact that I feared he knew it was me and would throw me out, I waited but nothing happened. I heard him grunt out once more and then I realized I had tightened my hold on his member without noticing.

I couldn't think this was the last time I'd be with him in such a way. It had to be a mean joke fate was playing on us. I held him close to me as he returned his way to nibbling on my neck.

I felt his own tears mixing with mine; he let his forehead rest against mine. I know it's killing him inside as it is me. But I can't let him know it's really me, after all...he said he didn't want see me again. I looked up and into his sadden coal onyx eyes. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek tenderly "I love you Sasuke…Please know that..." He leaned down and took my bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it a bit before moving his lips against mine. His tongue extending to trace my bottom lip pressing in between, searching for entrance. I slowly parted my lips to his tongue; I let out a soft moan out as our tongue mingled together. Even though he tasted like alcohol, I could still taste his own unique taste underneath it all. The taste of fresh cool water and a small taste of cinnamon.

We continued to kiss for hours, just content of holding each other and feeling the closeness between us. I feared to let go, but like always, I had too. I looked at him at my side, my hand caressing his face as he slumbered peacefully. I leaned forward and slowly let my lips touch his in a soft peck. I pulled back and brought my hands to the arm around my waist; I slowly removed it and rested it against his stomach. I played with his hair before kissing his forehead. As quietly as I could, I removed myself from his side. I carefully got out of the bed, covering him up as I went. Quickly and swiftly, I dressed. After the last item had been put on, I looked back at him.

His face was peaceful as he rested, his hand tightly clenching the pillow I had been resting on before. I felt my heart ache slightly before moving to the door. When I reached the door and was half way out, I turned to look at him once more.

"Goodbye…Sasuke"

And left.

_**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**_

A once peaceful face twisted into one of pain, a single tear escaping the once cold and empty eyes. As if the words that weren't meant to be heard, had been craved into his heart, making it bleed in agony…

Maybe in another world, in another place were nothing but them existed….maybe then…they will be able to be happy…

_**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**_

_**Troubled- Spirit**_: _Omg! It took so long!! I lost this document awhile ago. Right after I wrote it, and when I tried rewriting it, nothing seemed to turn out the way I wanted. But after so long, I found my old USB and the document inside, you can't believe how happy I was! XD Well, enjoy!! This is a side chapter of my story "Light in Darkness" I know I only have the prologue for the sequel, but I couldn't do anything until I uploaded this one. You'll see why I needed this once I continue the story K? Yay!! Need Reviews…like…Now? XD_


End file.
